Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: The Heart and The Miracle
by Fujiwara-Yume Projects
Summary: Yoshino was a robot, and Hatori was the scientist. Hatori made a heart for Yoshino, but it failed miserably. After hundreds years have passed, would the robot finally obtained his heart? Based off KOKORO/KISEKI by Kagamine Twins.
1. Chapter 1

**I have the sudden idea to make a new story. This one will be a two-shots! I'm new to this pairing so please be good to me. I take this from the song KOKORO by Kagamine Rin. I dunno but it really is touching enough for the pairing... or so I thought. Before I forgot about writing the story, let's just start!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI.**

* * *

I didn't know what should I do. I didn't know what should I feel. I was a mere thing, and I didn't have anything that I must think about. I never felt anything, I never laughed, I never cried, I never even showed any expressions. I was not making any facade, because that was me.

I was a robot made by a lonely scientist. He made me since he was young, until he was 29 years old. He was always alone, spending his time with me.

I didn't know how he made something as me, but I could say that he was a miracle scientist, and I was the miracle he had. My body, my eyes, my arms, my legs, everything on me, resembled real human. If anyone saw me, they would think that I was a human, not a robot. But if they saw my empty eyes, I think they would know right away.

The scientist that made me, always tried to make me human. Even if I thought that would be somewhat impossible. I was empty from the start, and I would always be.

I saw him making a new program in his laboratory. He tried to make a heart for me, a program that would make me human.

I don't know what to say, because I was doubting that he would success.

And I was right. The program was a fail. He stressed out, but he never gave up. Until his life ended one day, he just left a new message for me, that said he had finally finished his program, but then he said that I must open the program.

_Because I am worried that your body is not strong enough to take the program._

He said that to me, those final words before he died. And, as any loyal robot I was, I obeyed him. Until I've finally gotten tired of it...

* * *

Hundreds years have passed already. I was sitting on his chair, swinging around, bored, didn't have anything to do. His laboratory now was a total mess. The only clean place was where he kept all machines neccessary for me. I looked into the mirror, my dark blue eyes didn't show any life, and my dark brown hair was messy. I brushed my hair and sat back on the chair. I glanced around the room, looking for something that I could at least use, so I might not be bored anymore. I spotted the machine, the one where he made the program, that program he said that would made me human.

I narrowed my eyes. No, he said-Hatori said-I shouldn't open the program, because he was scared that my body was not strong enough to take the program._  
_

..._But that was his guess, right?_

_What if my body was strong enough?_

_Would I be human?_

_Would I feel what human feels?_

_What would happen to me?_

I walked to the machine, just this once. I would try the program. If I failed, I promise to myself that I would never open it anymore. Just this once... I want to see, I want to feel, what kind of heart he made for me.

I clicked on the red button, and the program loaded itself. It paused when it reached 80%, and I closed my eyes. _So all this time, that program was a failure, too_.

But this time, I was wrong.

The program suddenly full loaded, and I was shocked. I looked to the mirror beside me, and was thrilled to see my eyes. My eyes, they were not empty anymore. They were filled with something that I couldn't express with words. I was thrilled, but then something hit through my _heart_.

Hurt. It felt really hurt. It was as if you were stabbed by knife for hundreds time. Every emotions, every words, every expressions that he-my creator-had showed to me, shot through me, and I felt _bad. _Really bad. I was beginning to understand, all the loneliness, all the sadness, the longing, all the love he had expressed and given to me.

He would always be there for me, he would always pat my head, he even hugged me when I was first born. He loved me with all of his heart, and yet, me, being a heartless being, never actually gave him back the love he had given. I felt like a total bastard, I hurt him so bad, and yet, why would he still loved me? Why would he spend his entire life for me?

I felt warm drops fell to my hand. I looked back to the mirror. I was crying. That was my very first expression I had. I kept on crying, I didn't know what else I should do. I felt bad, I felt really hurt, I felt like I've been left behind, I was lonely. Long time ago, he would always with me...

_"Yoshino, I bought you a new clothes, would you like to try it on?" _All that he had given to me...

_"Look, this flower is rose, and this one's tulip. Both of them are red, which one you prefer to have?" _All that he had teached to me...

_"You see, I would like you to give me red tulip, after the program was finished". _All that he had wished for me...

All of it, I treasured it so much. I opened his drawers, to found a bunch of money I've kept inside all this time. I took it all and I rushed to the nearest flower shop, bought many, many red tulips that I could get. Then I rushed to the place where he now laid in. The not-that-clean-graveyard, with teary eyes, I shouted with all of my heart: "Thank you!"

"Thank you! I really appreciate it! All that you have given to me, so I could born in this world, be with you, and feel everything that humans should've feel! I really... I really loved it! I... I..." I fell to the ground, the red tulip I've bought, I put it in front of your graveyard, and then, with all of my heart I said that...

_I love you so much..._

__**END**

**Hwaaaahhh it ended! I wrote this for a few minutes, and I was crying from the middle until I wrote this Author's Note! ;w; I hope you guys cried too... Or not. The next one will be based on the scientist-Hatori-point of view. Tell me what you guys think! Please review, not flame, can make me improve.**

**Thank you!**

**Fujiwara-Yume.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I'm back! And _yay I'm not continuing my other fics! *shot* _I actually thought it would do good if I finished these two shots first, so I will pause on those fics-while I have an idea for another Onodera/Takano fic! Kill me for having so much idea, but this one's reaaaal good(THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL #shot)! I will tell you later at the next author's note. So, this one is Hatori Yoshiyuki's point of view! Not really, but it's still Hatori!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, not even VOCALOID!**

* * *

_It was his dream to create a heart for someone who was dear for him._

His name was Hatori Yoshiyuki. He was a scientist. even though he was a bit different. He prefferred to be alone at most of the time, working with his own project. It was not that he didn't want to have nayone beside him, he was lonely and he was aware enough that even though he had many friends, his 'friends' would leave his side eventually. And then he decided to make something that would never leave his side, even after-life. And with the goal in his mind, he created a robot. He did many things to the machine. Heck, he even brought real organs to make it at least, human.

And maybe—because of the organs—or because God's blessings, the 'human-prototype' was created. It was a miracle, indeed. When the robot opened it's—no, _his_ eyes, Hatori was stunned to see beautiful blue orbs in front of him. But yet, he felt that there was something missing inside the robot's eyes.

"Good morning," Hatori tried to greet. And the robot answered immediately, "Good day to you." His voice sent shivers down Hatori's spine. The melody was manly enough, but there were some childish ring in it. "Who are you?" Hatori asked. The robot was quiet for a while, and then it clicked his mind. _Ah, I forgot to give him a name_. He took a paper and a pen, and then after he thought something for a while, he began to write a name. "This," he pointed to the words he wrote, "This will be your name".

The robot titled his head, his mouth slightly opened, as if it was trying to get the words right, he finally whispered his name, "Yoshino… Chiaki?" He said. Hatori nodded, "Yes, that is your name, so whenevr, I said it—your name—you must always respond, understood?" The robot—Chiaki—nodded, "I understand"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hatori was not pleased. His robot, which was now known was Yoshino Chiaki, was a great thing indeed. He could speak, he could walk, run, all of his body could move perfectly, just like a human, and he can learn fast—especially when it came to learn about how to read and write, even though when Hatori tried to teach Yoshino to cook, the ending came with a big explosion in the kitchen (and thus Hatori forbid Yoshino to go to the kitchen). However, despite to anything that Hatori had teached him, Yoshino didn't show any emotions at all. His eyes were empty, his face showed nothing—not even a spark of life in it. And he never smiled. Hatori looked down, _I guess he really is just a robot after all. Robots don't have hearts—even such things as emotions._ But then he hoped that maybe, maybe he could create a heart—with the helf of mircale, just like when he created him. He smiled at the thought, and thus began to work the program out, only to make his beloved to have an emotion.

Time passed by, Hatori was having a rough time. He could not create the complete program of Yoshino's heart; without having any errors. All this time, when he created a program, and thus, Yoshino's heart was as empty as always.

Hatori looked at his robot, his miracle that made him very happy when the first time the robot opened his eyes, his empty eyes that stared straight back at him. _For Yoshino, what is the meaning of my existence?_ Hatori looked down, he was a mess now. For him, time was not important. If then he could actually create a heart for Yoshino, then he would incredibly pleased, he would be really happy. But how should he react, if the Yoshino—now—that didn't have any heart—didn't even understand about any of that?

"Tori…?"

Hatori immediately looked up when he heard Yoshino's voice. Yoshino had a hard time to learn his name so Yoshino came up with 'Tori' instead.

"…Tori," Yoshino called out once again.

"…Yeah?" Hatori finally responded.

"Tori, why are you crying?"

'_What?_' Hatori touched his cheek. He felt the tears on his hand. "Ah," he mumbled, "I'm fine. Don't worry, Yoshino," he said faking a smile. Yoshino nodded, completely oblivious.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

For the hundreds time today, Hatori coughed blood. He really was having a hard time now. It seemed that because he spent too much time with researching and such, he was now sick. But he didn't care, he need to create the heart for Yoshino. He walked back to the laboratorium, Yoshino stood there, facing the big monitor.

"A message received," Yoshino muttered.

'Message?' Hatori doubted that the message was from his friends since they never actually send him a message before.

"A message from the future… me?" Yoshino continued, sounded confused.

And as Hatori saw the message, his eyes widened in shock. It was indeed a message from the future Yoshino, but Yoshino was different in that future. He was crying, but he was smiling too. And his eyes weren't empty, and in the message, Yoshino said 'Thank you' over and over again.

_**'Thank you for creating me, thank you for the time you spent with me, thank you for everything that you gave for me.'**_

"Tori," Yoshino called out, Hatori turned around, eyes still widened in shock.

"Why are you crying again?" And after he questioned him that, Hatori immediately hugged the smaller figure in front of him. "This?" Hatori whispered, tears still flowing down, "This is the tears of happiness," Hatori smiled as he kissed Yoshino softly.

A few months later, Hatori died because of his illness. Before he died, he did a program modification for Yoshino so he could get the 'heart' without waiting for more hundred years. Hatori was pleased enough to spent even only a few months with the new Yoshino, because he finally could got the thing he wanted the most, the heart of his beloved.

_The first miracle was you who were born in this world_

_The second miracle was the time we spent together_

_The third miracle was you—the angel from the future who sent a message for me with your entire heart_

_I do not need the fourth miracle, because for me this is enough._

_I love you, Yoshino._

In front of his grave, a figure of a man stood, his eyes filled with sadness and love, "I love you too, Tori." And then the tears fell.

~End~

* * *

**Guys, thank you for reading. Please review, not flame, can make me improve.**


End file.
